Akuma
Akuma is a playable character and major antagonist in the Street Fighter series. He is known as "The Supreme Master of the Fist". He first appeared as a secret character in Street Fighter II Turbo. Background Akuma, originally named Gouki, and his brother Gouken were students of a martial arts master named Goutetsu. Goutetsu taught a nameless life-threatening martial art, which incorporates elements of Karate, Judo, and Kempo. He also taught the Shun Goku Satsu (literally Instant Hell Murder), a lethal technique which, although incredibly powerful, puts the user in considerable danger. As the brothers progressed under Goutetsu's tutelage, a dispute arose on the true nature of their fighting style and the path to master it. Gouken, unable to accept the violent nature and the Satsui no Hado of his fighting style, left Goutetsu to begin his own dojo, which Goutetsu did not oppose. Akuma continued Goutetsu's teachings, and vowed to use their fighting style as it was intended. In order to learn Shun Goku Satsu, Akuma embraced the principle of Satsui no Hado, and was forced to give up any compassion he held towards other human beings. In addition, Akuma realized his limits as a martial artist could be expanded, and left Goutetsu's guidance of enlightenment to train alone to gain more power. However, due to embracing the Satsui no Hado to its fullest extent, he developed a lust to fight to the death, unlike Goutetsu, who had been able to use the Satsui no Hado without giving in to its dark side. Powers & Abilities *'Master Martial Artist: '''Akuma is a master of Goutetsu's fighting style, which was designed as a way to murder the opponent. The martial art contains aspects of Karate, Kenpo, and Judo. Akuma is good enough at this style of martial arts that he was able to defeat Gouken, another master martial artist. *'Satsui no Hado: Translated as "Surge of Murderous Intent", the Satsui no Hado is a form of dark ki rooted in the darkest forms of human instinct. The Satsui no Hado can only be tapped into if the user is willing to commit murder to fight a battle. Akuma has fully given himself to the Satsui no Hado, increasing his power greatly and changing his appearance to resemble a demon, though he usually holds it back unless he fights a worthy opponent. *'''Dark Energy Projection: '''Since Akuma has fully given himself to the Satsui no Hado, Akuma can use it to manipulate his own ki in the form of dark energy. He can manipulate his ki into the form of projectiles, channel it to enhance physical strikes, create balls of fire, or release powerful shockwaves. Moveset * '''Gohadoken: is a more powerful version of Hadoken. This Hadoken is a life-threatening technique, but the lethality of the Gohadoken is literally increased whenever the Satsui no Hado is being embraced. * Zanku Hadoken: It is executed the same as a regular Hadoken, albeit in midair. The user thrusts their hands and fires an airborne Hadoken, angled down. * Shakunetsu Hadoken: A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. * Goshoryuken: is a more powerful version of Shoryuken, and is only used by those who have mastered the assassination art. * Tatsumaki Zankukyaku: A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. * Hyakkishu: the user leaps forward, high into the air. How far forward he travels is determined by the strength of the kick. * Ashura Senku: Akuma widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). * Tenma Shurettou: Akuma takes up a parrying stance. When the counter meets an attack, Shin Akuma will teleport to the top of the screen and crash down on the opponents with an outside knifehand strike or "karate chop". * Messatsu Gou Hadou: is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. In the Vs. Marvel series, like almost all Hadoken Supers, this move is portrayed as a long energy beam. * Tenma Gou Zankuu: Akuma launches a single, large Zanku Hadoken; like the Messatsu Gou Hadou, this attack hits eight times if it connects. * Messatsu-Goshoryu: is functionally a stronger version of the Shoryureppa, with a similar series of Goshoryuken. In later Marvel vs. Capcom games, the move can scorch the foe with dark purple flames. * Messatsu Gou Rasen: A more powerful version of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, the Messatsu Gou Rasen rises vertically, pulling a struck opponent into a "vacuum". The user then finishes with a final swift spin kick to end the attack. If performed in midair, it inflicts much more damage, and the user floats a little during the attack before finally rising up like with the grounded variation. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, lightning effects occur during the attack. * Raging Demon: Akuma glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. * Kongou Kokuretsuzan: Akuma puts his hand up and charges it with energy, violently slamming his fist on the ground; the resulting explosion of pure energy first takes the form of a lightning bolt, and then emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation. * Wrath of the Raging Demon: A more powerful variation of the Raging Demon. * Demon Armageddon: Most powerful variation of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Akuma turns away from the opponent before kicking them with forcefully into the air, and zooms towards them with an extremely powerful Tatsumaki Zankukyaku which envelops him in a whirlwind. * Misogi: Akuma teleports above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating strike to finish them off. Alternate Forms ShinAkuma.png|Shin Akuma Oni.png|Oni CyberAkuma.gif|Cyber Akuma Cosmic_Akuma.png|Cosmic Akuma Shin Akuma His personality remains more or less the same as the original. Essentially, he is Akuma using the fullest extent of his power. However, he is more competitive in battle and less merciful when he is fighting a strong warrior. He will only fight at his true potential when he has found an equal to do battle with. All of his attacks do more damage, and come out faster. Oni Due to his training and meditation, Akuma may have suppressed some of the darker aspects of the Satsui no Hado, allowing him better control his actions, but if something breaks his focus, it can trigger a reaction that forces him into his Oni form. As Oni, he finally becomes one with the Satsui no Hado, whose power has now managed to completely overtake him. It has been hinted by Rose, that this form is eventually who Akuma will be for the rest of his life. In this form all of his attacks are far stronger than even his Shin Akuma form, and his Raging Demon becomes invulnerable to harm. Cyber Akuma (non-canon) Akuma becomes mechanically enhanced by Apocalypse; the enhancements include a mechanical right arm (dubbed Booster Rocket), metal wings, and four extra arms that are only seen in one of his win poses. As such, his personality is vastly different from that of Akuma's, being more servile (as reflected in his win quotes.) however, as a fighter, Cyber Akuma fills the same role as Shin Akuma. Cosmic Akuma (non-canon) By becoming one of Galactus's heralds Akuma has access to the Power Cosmic. This allows him inter-galactic space flight in order to search out planets for consumption by Galactus. He does not need to breathe, eat or rest and has the very super powers that put the Silver Surfer on the same level with some of Marvel's Universe's most powerful beings. Feats Strength * Shattered an island with one punch. * Can destroy entire forests. * Out-muscled Final Bison. * Shatters boulders and cliff sides with with his punches. * Cleaved a cruise liner in half. * Is considered by Word of God to be the strongest Street Fighter character. * As Oni, destroys trees and birds with his mere presence. * Can casually cause earthquakes and shockwaves during fights even when holding back. * (Non-canon) In Street Fighter II, after beating story mode, Akuma is shown brutally beating and possibly killing every playable character in the Street Fighter II series. * (Non-Canon) Casually sliced the moon in half. Speed * Can keep up with the bullet-timing Ryu. * Dodged Bison's Scissor Kick the instant before it hit him. * Dodged blows from Gen. * Kept up with both Ryu and Ken at the same time. * Escaped an erupting volcano. * Once launched a ki blast that exited the Earth's atmosphere, into space in 6 seconds. Durability * No-sold a Hadoken. * Can fight in the middle of a volcano with no ill effects. * Survived being on an exploding island. * Was able to endure some attacks from a serious Oro. * As Oni, tanked getting hit by an erupting volcano. * (Non-Canon) Took hits from Mantra Asura. * (Non-Canon) Survive a fall from space. * (Non-Canon) Fought against Asura for 500 years, until they became stone. Skill * A master of the Ansatsuken fighting style. * Defeated his brother Gouken and killed his master Goutetsu. * As a child, killed a bear. * He's resistant to extreme heat. * Defeated Seth, a genetically-created super warrior. * (Possibly Canon) Killed Gill. * Akuma takes on Felicia & Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers. Weaknesses *Characters who can survive without their soul or can escape soul-destroying attacks (such as Gouken and M. Bison) deem the raging demon practically worthless. *Tends to hold back, unless he deems his opponent worthy of fighting him at full strength. *His moral code prevents him from killing the sick, or those he finds unworthy of it. Fun Facts * Akuma first came to being within the 1990s era. In his case being 1994 when Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo first came out for the arcades. * Akuma is proven to have a number of similarities to Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat albeit for different reasons with both of them serving as the Incarnations of Evil itself within fighting genre video gaming. Gallery Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Akuma as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha Akuma UMvsC3.png|Akuma as he appears in Street Fighter IV SFVAkuma.png|Akuma as concept design in Street Fighter V Akuma_Character_art.jpg|Akuma's final design in Street Fighter V Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears on the Super Street Fighter II Turbo Flyer.png|Akuma as he appears on the Super Street Fighter II Turbo Flyer Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution.png|Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution References * Akuma on Wikipedia. * Akuma on the Street Fighter Wiki. * Akuma on the Capcom Database. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humans Category:Ki Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Tekken Category:Japanese Characters Category:Project X Zone